Las hermanas Black
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Bella, Andy, y Cissy se amaban y hubieran dado sus vidas protegiéndose. Una serie de momentos en las vidas de las hermanas Black para intentar explicar que pudo haber destruído ese lazo. One-shot.


**N/A:** Soy la mayor de tres hermanas, y somos muy cercanas, así que siempre me había preguntado sobre la dinámica de las hermanas Black y que podría haber pasado para llevarlas a direcciones tan diferentes. Aquí les dejo una serie de momentos para mostrar mi perspectiva. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Cissy estaba teniendo una muy buena noche. Sus padres habían salido a una fiesta con Bella, y Andy estaba castigada de nuevo por arruinar su nueva túnica de gala. Por lo tanto, el elfo doméstico estaba encargado de vigilar a su hermana toda la noche, y Cissy tenía la libertad de explorar la casa y hacer lo que quisiera. Ya había entrado a la oficina privada de su padre y al closet de su madre pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, así que decidió que era hora de realizar su tarea más desafiante y arriesgada: leer el diario de Bella.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor y evitó una de las muchas trampas que sabía que encontraría. Bella era cuidadosa y cautelosa, y no necesitaba de una varita para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a sus cosas. Pero Cissy había observado y aprendido, y sabía exactamente qué hacer para acceder al compartimiento secreto en su cómoda… y para quitar el candado del diario. Pero justo se acababa de sentar cómodamente en el sillón de la habitación cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

–¿Puedo retirarme, padre? –Escuchó el tono de voz de Bella y de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal.

–Sí, Bellatrix. Puedes ir a descansar. Te portaste muy bien esta noche.

–Gracias, padre. –Cissy sabía que era muy tarde para escapar, lo había sido al momento en que entraron a la casa, y estaba preocupada por el extraño tono de voz que Bella había utilizado, así que decidió esperar, colocando el diario de regreso en la cómoda y sentándose en la cama.

Pero Bella no regresó de inmediato a su cuarto. En su lugar, Cissy escuchó sus pasos acercarse al cuarto de Andy.

–Vete, Rocky –dijo al elfo doméstico cuando entró a la habitación.

–Sí, pequeña ama Bellatrix –dijo el elfo con pánico en su voz. Sabía mejor que contradecir a la mayor de las niñas Black.

–¿Madre aún sigue enojada? –La voz de Andy mostraba que había estado llorando. Probablemente también estaba hambrienta ya que no le habían permitido comer ni el almuerzo ni la cena. Cissy se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de Bella para dirigirse al de Andy.

–Lo dudo. Está muy entusiasmada en este momento para preocuparse por alguna de nosotras –respondió Bella–. Cissy, entra –dijo en ese tono de sabiduría que siempre usaba con ella y Cissy entró con renuencia. Algún día descubriría cómo es que Bella hacía eso.

Cissy caminó hacia la cama de Andy y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano. Bella se colocó enfrente de ambas, con esa expresión seria que usualmente reservaba para hablar con sus padres.

–Nos reunimos con los Lestrange esta noche –comenzó–. Se ha decidido que iré a Hogwarts como la prometida de Rodolphus. –Tanto Andy como Cissy soltaron un grito ahogado–. También se discutió la posible alianza entre tú y Rabastan, Andy. –Andy palideció y apretó con fuerza la mano de Cissy.

–Son terribles –dijo Cissy–. Durante la última reunión, tomaron a uno de los elfos de los Rosier y le exigieron que se castigara mientras se reían de él.

–No importa –dijo Bella–. Es nuestro deber continuar la línea sangre pura y la familia Lestrange es una alianza ideal para la segunda línea de la familia Black. –Tanto Andy como Cissy pudieron notar que era un discurso preparado y que no estaba nada feliz al respecto. Desde que su tío Orion había tenido un varón, un Heredero, su padre había estado hablando constantemente sobre los deberes de la línea secundaria, y como mujeres, tenían que asegurarse que la pureza de la familia Black sobreviviera.

–Bella… yo… ¿por qué? –lloró Andy–. Odio todo esto. _Los_ odio –continuó–. –¡ _No_ me casaré con ese monstruo!

–Andrómeda –habló Bella con calma, pero había un claro tono de advertencia en su voz. Buscó dentro de su túnica y sacó un pedazo de pan y una galleta. Los ojos de Andy se abrieron ampliamente y los tomó con entusiasmo–. Me voy a Hogwarts en menos de un mes. –Cissy bajó la mirada mientras que Andy se detenía en medio de una mordida para mirar a su hermana directamente a los ojos–. Ya no podré robar comida por ti, o calmarte después de que usen… de que usen _ese_ hechizo en ti.

–Lo sé…

–No, no lo entiendes. Me voy, y por dos años tú y Cissy estarán solas. Encontrarán la forma de derrotarte, y tú tienes que detenerlos. Necesitas demostrarles que puedes actuar tu parte, por lo menos hasta que puedas estar conmigo en Hogwarts.

–¿Pero por qué? –dijo Cissy–. ¿Por qué es que madre y padre siempre están enojados? ¿Por qué no pueden estar tan contentos como tío Orion luce cada vez que juega con el pequeño Sirius?

–Porque somos mujeres –dijo Bella–. Y es nuestro deber mantener las tradiciones, obedecer.

– _Los_ odio –repitió Andy.

–No importa. Obedecerás. Es tu responsabilidad. Y es mi responsabilidad como la mayor asegurarme de que lo hagas. –Andy aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estas eran de enojo.

– _Te_ od…

–¡Basta! –dijo Bella–. Necesitas madurar y comprender, Andy. Nunca lograrás nada llorando y quejándote. Se inteligente. Actúa tu parte. Si todas lo hacemos, quizás podríamos lograr algo de felicidad.

–¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Yo quiero _verdadera_ felicidad! –Andy lucía desesperada, pero parecía que comenzaba a comprender lo que Bella estaba diciendo.

–Yo… ¿ya decidieron por mí? –preguntó Cissy. La pequeña de siete años lucía aterrorizada, así que Bella se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

–No… aún no –susurró Bella–. Pero si actúo mi parte… Y si Andy lo hace también… –lanzó una mirada penetrante a Andy, quien asintió con renuencia–. Entonces quizás podamos darte una mejor oportunidad.

–Lo siento –lloró Cissy. Bella la abrazó con más fuerza, y Andy también se les unió. Harían lo que pudieran

* * *

Bella bajó del tren y encontró a su padre. Parecía que al final, no habían permitido que sus hermanas viniera. Sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera un saludo, su padre la llevó al punto de aparición más cercano y sintió el jalón familiar hasta llegar afuera de las barreras de su casa.

–Iremos a cenar con los Lestrange mañana. Asegúrate de que tú y tus hermanas estén presentables –fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar a su oficina privada.

Bella soltó un suspiro y se relajó por primera vez en meses. Nunca hubiera esperado que tres meses en Hogwarts serían más estresantes que estar en casa, pero los Slytherin no eran de juegos y no podía cometer un solo error.

–¡Bella! –Cissy saltó sobre ella en cuanto llegó a su habitación, donde también encontró a Andy sonriéndole desde su cama–. ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es Slytherin? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Te gusta volar?

–Tus cartas no decían mucho –dijo Andy como excusa. Obviamente también estaba esperando escuchar más.

–¿Ellos las leyeron? –preguntó Bella con algo de preocupación en su voz.

–Sólo ocasionalmente –respondió Cissy–. Más al principio, pero aún unas cuantas al final del semestre.

–Entonces es bueno que nunca dije mucho.

–¡No, no lo es! –dijo Cissy–. ¡Porque yo _necesito_ saber más! ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? –Bella se rio y dejó a Cissy. Caminó rápido a la cama y se arrojó sobre ella con tanta fuerza que casi provocó que Andy se cayera.

–Hogwarts es… inusual. Nunca esperé que hubiera tantos sangre sucia, pero por suerte se mantienen alejados. Y esos Gryffindor siempre se están riendo y jugando bromas. Son agotadores. –Se rio, claramente considerando algunas de esas bromas entretenidas a pesar de sí misma.

–¿Y… Slytherin? –preguntó Andy titubeante.

–Slytherin es maravilloso y desafiante –respondió Bella-. Cuidan de los suyos, y te guían. Pero… siempre tienes que ser la versión ideal de ti mismo. No hay lugar para errores. –Las hermanas permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

–¿E hiciste amigos? –preguntó Cissy, algo preocupada.

–Me llevo bien con mis compañeros, pero comprenden que soy una Black, por lo que estoy en la cima de la jerarquía. –Todas comprendieron que eso quería decir que tenían miedo de acercarse–. Y aunque es un año mayor, me reúno con Rodolphus por lo menos una vez a la semana para conocernos mejor, aunque siempre es él hablando y yo actuando mi papel de buena prometida. –Suspiró–. Fue elegido como cazador para el equipo de quidditch y no para de hablar sobre el tema. Le va decentemente en clases y me presentó a algunos de los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año a los que no había conocido durante nuestras reuniones en invierno o verano, pero a ellos no les importa él, y mucho menos les importo yo.

–¿Y qué tal tus clases? –preguntó Andy, notando como Bella lucía cada vez más decepcionada de su pareja–. ¿Cuál es tu favorita? ¿Te uniste a algún club?

–La clase de vuelo es la mejor –dijo, finalmente con algo de entusiasmo en su voz–. Hay tanta libertad. Y se puede ir tan rápido y respirar el aire fresco… No sé porque nuestros padres nunca nos permitieron hacerlo en casa. Es increíble.

–Suena aterrador –dijo Cissy.

–Pensé que lo sería, pero tienes que experimentarlo –dijo Bella con una sonrisa–. Y no me he unido a ningún club. No dejan que muchos de primero se unan, pero creo que me uniré al club de duelo y al equipo de quidditch si me va bien en la prueba. Raramente aceptan mujeres, pero ha ocurrido y creo que les mostraré que lo valgo.

–Estoy seguro de que los dejarás boquiabiertos –dijo Cissy con una sonrisa. Bella miró a sus hermanas y sonrió honestamente por primera vez en meses. Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con sus hermanas, su verdadero hogar.

* * *

–¡No puedo creer que lo aceptaron! –gritó Andy mientras las tres hermanas entraban a su cuarto después de la cena. Bella sonrió mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón. Cissy eligió sentarse en el reposabrazos mientra se reía de la respuesta de Andy–. ¡Dijeron que _sí_!

–Te dije que era mejor que te comportaras –dijo Bella con su sonrisa de sabelotodo–. Actuaste tu parte y recibiste el mejor trato que podrías haber esperado.

–Bueno, _técnicamente_ aún está prometida a Rabastan –agregó Cissy con una sonrisa traviesa.

–No me importa –respondió Andy–. Sólo necesito encontrar a alguien más con quien casarme antes de finalizar mi séptimo año… No debería ser tan difícil –dijo, guiñando el ojo y jugando con su cabello en su mejor intento de parecer como una de esas brujas en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_.

–En cuanto llegues a Slytherin te presentaré a algunos fuera del círculo de Rodolphus. El heredero de los Malfoy también comenzará este año. Es algo apuesto.

–Lo es –dijo Cissy. Había estado hablando de él desde que lo conoció durante una reunión el verano anterior.

–¿Por qué tiene que ser un Slytherin? –dijo Andy con una mueca–. Estoy segura de que hay personas aceptables en otras casas. ¿Y quién sabe si yo estaré en Slytherin? Quizás... quizás termine en Hufflepuff. –Cissy soltó un grito ahogado.

–No te atrevas –dijo Bella–. He estado esperando tenerte conmigo en Slytherin por dos años, así que no te atrevas a arruinarlo terminando en… Hufflepuff. –El tono de asco hizo que Cissy y Andy intercambiaran miradas preocupadas–. Y ya te lo dije, tienes que tener cuidado.

–Sí, sí, lo sé. Pueden cambiar de opinión fácilmente. Pero… ¿crees que aceptarían si encontrara a alguien fuera de Slytherin?

–Pues… Hay varios sangre pura aceptables en Ravenclaw, y hay un Smith en Hufflepuff en quinto año. Y supongo que incluso esos molestos gemelos Prewett en Gryffindor serían aceptables… –Bella fue interrumpida por el grito de entusiasmo de Andy.

–Estoy tan celosa –dijo Cissy–. Escuché a madre hablando con tía Walburga la última vez que estuvimos en la Casa Ancestral. Dijo que los _Goyle_ habían hecho una oferta a padre por mi mano.

–Lo mataré antes de dejar que te toque, sin importar lo que digan nuestros padres –dijo Bella–. Todos en Slytherin saben lo que esa asquerosa excusa de mago hace en sus vacaciones. –Cissy y Andy la escucharon murmurar la palabra "muggles", pero no pidieron detalles.

–¡No puedo esperar para ir Hogwarts! –dijo Andy–. ¡Finalmente seré libre!

–Andy...

–Lo sé, lo sé… –pero notó que Bella no la estaba viendo a ella, sino a Cissy.

–Los próximos dos años serán los peores –dijo la más joven.

–Te escribiré dos veces a la semana –dijo Andy–. Y te daré todos los detalles. No me importa si nuestros padres las leen y me meto en problemas. –Cissy sonrió y Bella sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

–Te estaremos esperando –dijo Bella–. Después de todo, necesitaré de tus maravillosas ideas para jugar trucos con Rodolphus.

–Y nos escabulliremos con Bella para volar en las noches –dijo Andy. Cissy palideció.

–Todo menos eso… Y quizás no pueda verte jugar quidditch por culpa de ese idiota, pero no puedo esperar a verte en el club de duelo, señorita campeona de segundo año –dijo Cissy mientras le daba un suave golpe a Bella con su codo.

–Te enseñaré. Practicaremos todas juntas y seremos las mejores.

–Por supuesto, somos Black, tenemos que ser las mejores –dijo Andy en una mala imitación de Bella, pero las tres se rieron, Bella más que las demás.

* * *

–Bellatrix –dijo Andy como saludo mientras se sentaba en la que se había convertido en su sección de sillones en la sala común de Slytherin.

–Andromeda, ¿ya de regreso del club de encantamientos?

–Sí, estoy disfrutando las actividades, aún si aún no puedo realizar algunos de los hechizos más avanzados.

–¿Y cómo van el resto de tus clases?

–Fáciles –respondió y Bella sonrió. No había muchas personas en la sala común, pero estaba feliz de que Andy había aceptado (con renuencia) el mantener su acto, aún si significaba ocasionales prácticas privadas–. Aunque Defensa en verdad parece ser una broma. No entiendo porque insisten en continuar con esa farsa.

–Es lo mismo que todos los Slytherin se preguntan –dijo un joven de cuarto año que había escuchado la conversación y decidido acercarse.

–Con permiso, Bellatrix –dijo Andy, poniéndose de pie–. Creo que será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto y me prepare para ir a dormir.

–Que tengas buenas noches. Nos vemos en la mañana –dijo Bella con un suspiro.

–¿Cuál es el problema de tu hermana? –dijo el joven de cuarto año.

–Prefiere no tener que lidiar con las clases inferiores, mestizo –dijo Bella con una sonrisa escalofriante.

–Yo… ¡yo no soy un mestizo! –se quejó el joven, llamando la atención de más personas en la sala común.

–Una generación, dos generaciones, no hay diferencia. Sangre muggle te contamina, y contamina nuestra sala común. –El joven se sonrojó y después de otra mirada penetrante por parte de Bella, se fue.

Bella suspiró y miró a la carta sin terminar para Cissy. Quizás sería mejor cuando las tres estuvieran ahí.

* * *

 _Querida Andy:_

 _Sé que no te sientes cómoda, pero no puedes continuar escondiéndote en la biblioteca e ignorando a las personas. Bella te necesita, y tú a ella. ¿No puedes pasar más tiempo con ella aún si tienes que estar rodeada de… ellos?_

 _Con amor, Cissy_

* * *

–¡SLYTHERIN! –Cissy sonrió y caminó a la que ahora era su mesa, donde fue recibida con entusiasmo por Andy y Bella.

–Bienvenida, hermanita, a la mejor casa. –Cissy sonrió a todos a su alrededor, aunque pronto se sintió agobiada por todas las miradas. Sabía que sus hermanas eran las mejores en sus años, y parecía que todos intentaban decidir si ella estaría al nivel.

Fue separada de sus hermanas de camino a la sala común y se decepcionó un poco cuando la vio por primera vez. Sí, era impresionante, ¿pero tenía que estar en las mazmorras? Escuchó a medias las reglas dictadas por los prefectos de sexto año (siempre podía preguntar a Bella si tenía dudas ahora que ella también era prefecta), y encontró a sus hermanas tan pronto como fue libre de hacerlo. La estaban esperando en el lugar que habían mencionado que habían adoptado.

–Bienvenida, Cissy –dijo Andy, abrazándola de nuevo. Bella también se puso de pie y la abrazó.

–Andromeda –dijo Bella con tono de advertencia, pero Andy la ignoró.

–¿En verdad tengo que ser tan formal? –preguntó Cissy en un susurro.

–Sólo aquí –respondió Bella–. Te mostraremos nuestro otro rincón en su momento.

Cissy asintió y observó la sala común desde su sillón de color verde oscuro. Podía ver las expresiones nerviosas en los nuevos Slytherin, aquellos que no tenían hermanas como las suyas para guiarla.

–¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Bella.

–¿Tenía que estar en las mazmorras? –Tanto Andy como Bella se rieron, aunque no era su risa libre y agradable, era la que usaban en las reuniones de verano e invierno.

–Tendrás suficiente aire libre cuando comiences tus lecciones de vuelo –dijo Andy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Tenías que recordármelo? Es lo que menos espero que llegue.

–¿La escuché correctamente, señorita Narcissa? ¿No está interesada en volar? –dijo un joven de cabello rubio platinado mientras se acercaba. Cissy tragó saliva e hizo lo que pudo por no soltar un chillido.

–Parece creer que es una actividad peligrosa –respondió Bella.

–¡Tonterías! –dijo él–. Y estoy seguro de que nació para hacerlo. Por lo que recuerdo, Andromeda voló de manera excelente durante nuestras lecciones. Y escuché que tú no lo hiciste nada mal, Bellatrix, como todo lo demás. Es una lástima que ninguna de ustedes eligió hacer la prueba para el equipo de quidditch. Serían excelentes jugadoras, mejor que algunos de mis compañeros de equipo, si puedo agregar. –Bella y Andy intercambiaron una mirada. Era secreto abierto en Slytherin que Rodolphus tenía un complejo de inferioridad sobre Bella y que estaba en las últimas en el equipo de quidditch. Era probable que no le pedirían que regresara durante la siguiente prueba.

–Preferimos permanecer en el suelo, pero gracias por el cumplido, Lucius –respondió Bella-. Pero quizás puedas convencer a nuestra Narcissa, o ayudarla cuando lo necesite.

–Estoy a su servicio –dijo Lucius con una reverencia.

–Gracias –fue todo lo que Narcissa pudo decir antes de que él se fuera.

–Excelente –dijo Bella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¿Qué? ¡Estuve terrible! –dijo Cissy, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

–No, fuiste reservada. Y él, o más bien, su padre, claramente está interesado en una alianza con los Black. Sería bueno para ellos, y él sería una pareja ideal para ti –explicó Bella.

–Y él no es terrible –dijo Andy–. Algo engreído, sí, pero no tiene la fastidiosa personalidad de otros.

–Y sobre todo, no teme que nosotras sobresalgamos –agregó Bella y Andy asintió, provocando que Cissy sonriera–. Eres la única con la libertad de elegir, Cissy, úsala bien.

* * *

– _¡Lo conocí!_ –gritó Bella cuando llegaron a casa y subieron a su cuarto. Claramente había estado conteniendo su entusiasmo–. ¡Y _él_ habló _conmigo_!

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó Andy mientras ayudaba a Cissy a deshacer su peinado.

– _¡El Señor Oscuro! –_ respondió Bella con júbilo–. ¡Su presencia es más poderosa de lo que nos habían contado! Y… y… ¡habló _conmigo_!

–Sí, sí, ya te escuchamos –dijo Cissy–. Ahora, explica.

–¿Vieron cómo Lord Malfoy me pidió que lo siguiera? –Andy y Cissy asintieron–. Pues, reunió a todos los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año. Y esperándonos, ¡estaba el Señor Oscuro!

–¿Quieres decir, Lord Voldemort? –preguntó Cissy.

–¡No digas su nombre! –siseó Bella–. Es tan poderoso, puedes verlo, puedes _sentirlo_. Ninguno de nosotros _merece_ decir su nombre. –Andy miró a Bella con algo de preocupación, pero ella y Cissy asintieron–. Nos pidió que nos sentáramos y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Habló tan bien… Oh, es un excelente orador. Todos sabemos que los muggles y los sangre sucia son inferiores, pero la manera en la que habló, cómo se movió, y su presencia… Tiene un plan, uno _verdadero_ para liberarnos de esa peste.

–Y entonces _me miró_. Dijo que podía ver que soy poderosa, la _más_ poderosa en el cuarto… ¡Oh, debieron ver la expresión de Rodolphus! Y después me hizo ponerme de pie, y levantó mi mentón con sus dedos… tal suavidad… –se sonrojó al hablar–. Me sostuvo por unos segundos antes de dejarme ir. Me indicó que me sentara en la cabecera de la mesa. Dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de _mí_ , y que esperaba que todos siguieran _mi_ ejemplo. Que todos deberíamos buscar poder… y que esperaría hasta que completáramos nuestra educación para poder _unirnos_ a él. ¡Pero todo lo dijo mientras me miraba a _mí_!

Bella dio una pirueta y cayó sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente.

–Bella… tú… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? –preguntó Andy, titubeando.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Bella se sentó y la miró con confusión.

–Quiero decir… no está planeando… pues...

–Termina esa oración, Andromeda. –Andy suspiró y soltó el cabello de Cissy. Cissy miró a ambas con preocupación, pero sólo caminó al sillón en la esquina y se sentó en silencio.

–Él… Dijiste que tiene un plan para deshacerse de todos los muggles y… sangre sucia. –Tragó saliva al decir la última palabra, claramente incómoda–. Estoy segura de que tendrá oposición… y… ¿no será peligroso?

–El cambio no es fácil –respondió Bella–. Pero somos las hermanas Black, de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas en Gran Bretaña. Deberíamos ser respetadas, temidas, y no deberíamos de estar rodeadas por seres inferiores. _Él_ puede llevarnos ahí –se puso de pie de nuevo–. Y yo lucharé por lo que creo, por la oportunidad de ser tomada en serio, no sólo como mujer, sino como guerrera. Lucharé por _él_.

* * *

–¡Es tan exasperante! –se quejó Andy mientras se sentaba en su rincón en la sala común de Slytherin.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Cissy sin levantar la mirada de su libro de tercer año de Runas Antiguas.

–¡Ese fastidioso Edward Tonks! –respondió Andy mientras sacaba su libro de Transformaciones.

–¿El Hufflepuff sangre sucia que te están obligando a asesorar? –preguntó Bella, levantando la mirada del libro de Artes Oscuras que había recibido de su tío Cygnus.

–Sí, ese. Casi estoy considerando renunciar al club de encantamientos sólo para tener que dejar de lidiar con él.

–¿Quieres que lo ahuyente? –preguntó Bella, jugando con su varita–. Hay un maleficio...

–No, está bien –suspiró Andy–. Supongo que tendré que aprender a lidiar con su tipo. Es sólo que… Siempre está alegre, y se la pasa interrumpiéndome con chistes estúpidos. ¡Es tan frustrante!

–Hechízalo –dijo Cissy–. Nada terrible como lo que Bellatrix sugirió –dijo mientras sonreía de manera juguetona a su hermana mayor, quien sólo sacudió la cabeza–. Algo sencillo, pero que deje un mensaje claro.

–Lo pensaré… pero si cuenta otro chiste ridículo, quizás acepte tu oferta, Bellatrix.

–Buena hermana –respondió Bella–. Pero Andromeda, tenemos buenas noticias para ti –Cissy se sonrojó, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería su hermana.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Andy, notando el tono rojizo en el rostro de Cissy.

–El joven Lucius ha pedido a Narcissa que lo acompañe a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¡Excelente! –sonrió Andy y abrazó a su hermana menor.

–No sé qué hacer –dijo Cissy avergonzada–. ¿Y si pierdo mi voz de nuevo? ¿O si sorbo mi comida? ¿O…?

–Cissy, tranquila –ambas hermanas miraron a Bella con sorpresa cuando dijo su apodo–. Estarás bien. Te comportarás como te hemos enseñado, y pronto te darás cuenta de que no es tan difícil.

–Lucius es un caballero, y está obviamente interesado, no sólo por su padre –agregó Andy.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Cissy.

–Pues, te invitó a salir. Y es la primera vez que invita a alguien a que vaya con él. Usualmente va con compañeros en nuestro año.

–Y es _tu_ primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Obviamente estaba esperando a que pudieras ir –agregó Bella.

–¿Están seguras? –preguntó Cissy, aún nerviosa.

–Sí –dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

–Pero… ¿y si…?

–No lo arruinarás. Sólo sé tú misma, tan adorable como siempre –dijo Andromeda y la hermana más joven asintió. Bella miró a su otra hermana.

–¿Y tú, Andromeda? ¿Algún prospecto para el próximo fin de semana? –Andy había sido invitada a citas en Hogsmeade por varios jóvenes desde que había tenido permiso de ir por primera vez, pero sólo había aceptado unas cuantas invitaciones, y siempre quedaba insatisfecha.

–Aún no –respondió Andy con una mueca. Sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, pero también sabía que los que se acercaban sólo lo hacían por el apellido Black, y continuaba esperando encontrar a alguien que la invitara porque quería estar con ella.

–No te preocupes. Alguien siempre lo hace, y quizás esta vez estará a tu nivel. –Bella había estado feliz de saber que era selectiva con quien permitía acompañarla, aunque era la primera en animar a todos los sangre pura elegibles a que la invitaran.

–Quizás… –fue todo lo que Andy pudo decir.

–Ahora que han dejado de hablar de hombres –dijo Cissy con una sonrisa–. ¿Alguna puede ayudarme a descifrar esta tontería? Odio las Runas...

* * *

 _Queridas Andy y Cissy:_

 _¿Recuerdan todo lo que supusimos ocurriría una vez me casara con Rodolphus? Teníamos razón. Pero ahora soy Bellatrix Lestrange, y me aseguraré de que mi nombre nunca sea olvidado y siempre sea dicho con el respeto que merezco._

 _Con amor, Bella_

 _PD. Buena suerte en Hogwarts este año. No que la necesiten, mis queridas hermanas._

* * *

–Está sufriendo –dijo Cissy después de leer la carta de Bella que había llegado esa mañana.

–Sabíamos que eso pasaría. Rodolphus no era la persona correcta para ella, no que a nuestros padres les importó –respondió Andy con furia.

–Necesitamos encontrarte a alguien, Andy. No podemos permitir que termines con Rabastan –dijo Cissy con tono decisivo–. No dejaré que eso pase.

–Yo… –dijo Andy y miró a su alrededor–. ¿Puedes venir conmigo? –Cissy la miró extrañada, pero asintió y la siguió fuera de la sala común. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al aula vacía en las mazmorras que usaban para practicar sus hechizos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Cissy, mirando a Andy con preocupación. Parecía tener dificultad para respirar.

–Yo… hice algo estúpido, Cissy –dijo Andy con temor en su voz–. Y no sé qué hacer… yo...

–¿Qué pasó? –Cissy forzó a Andy a que se sentara y se sentó enfrente de ella, sosteniendo sus manos–. Sea lo que sea, podemos arreglarlo.

–Creo... e… estoy enamorada –Cissy sonrió y casi gritó con entusiasmo… pero entonces vio la expresión de Andy–. ¿Quién? –dijo ella, también con temor.

–Ted… Edward Tonks… –susurró Andy y Cissy de inmediato soltó sus manos y se puso de pie.

–¿El _sangre sucia_? –siseó–. ¿Estás diciendo que te _enamoraste_ de un _sangre sucia_? –dijo, con un tono tan alto como un chillido.

–Yo...

–No, no es posible. Eres más lista. Eres _más_ lista –continuó Cissy–. Te debió de haber envenenado… Sí, Amortentia, eso es. Iremos con Slughorn, estoy segura de que él...

–¡No! No… -repitió Andy, lágrimas en sus ojos–. Él nunca… no… quiero decir, ni siquiera es lo suficiente bueno en Pociones para intentar algo así… –dejó salir una risa vacía.

–No te atrevas a hacer una broma en este momento –dijo Cissy–. Esto es… ¿cómo te _atreves_? Después de todo lo que Bella ha hecho por nosotras… Todo lo que nos ha enseñado...

–Lo siento… –lloró Andy–. No pude evitarlo. Es tan dulce, tan amable… –Andy se sonrojó, lo cual sólo enfureció más a Cissy.

–¿Te acostaste con él?

–¿Qué? Yo...

–¡Contéstame! –Andy bajó la mirada, pero asintió lentamente.

–¡Te dejaste manchar por un sangre sucia!

–¡No lo llames así! –gritó Andy–. Él es mucho más. Y me ama por mí. Nunca le ha importado que soy una Black, que soy la segunda hija de la línea secundaria de una Casa Ancestral. Sólo le interesa verme sonreír… y se preocupa por mí porque ve lo difícil que es continuar con la farsa en nuestra casa… Y yo...

–¿La farsa? ¿En verdad nos odias tanto? –preguntó Cissy y Andy pudo ver el dolor en su mirada–. Sé que es difícil, sé que nuestros padres siempre han pedido demasiado… Que Bella siempre ha pedido demasiado… –también estaba llorando ahora–. Pero ella sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotras… quiere que seamos libres...

–¿Cómo puedo ser libre si no puedo estar con el hombre que amo? –lloró Andy–. ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer lo que _yo_ quiero? –Cissy le dio una bofetada.

–Tú… egoísta… –Cissy dio unos pasos atrás y después la miró a los ojos–. Terminarás con él.

–¿Qué…? ¡No! Nunca...

–Terminarás. Con. Él –repitió, y Andy pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos–. Este no es momento para que estés en contra de tu familia, Andromeda –continuó–. Una guerra se acerca. Todos lo sabemos. Lucius… –titubeó por un momento–. Lucius tiene miedo. Me lo dijo. Sabe que será llevado pronto ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro, al igual que tú. Bellatrix ya está comprometida a la causa, y nuestros padres… Todos seremos parte de esto, y no podemos perderte porque decidiste acostarte con un sangre sucia –soltó–. Quizás tú y yo tengamos suerte y no tengamos que tomar un papel activo, pero necesitamos permanecer juntas… Yo te _necesito_. –Andy miró a su hermana menor y caminó a ella, su decisión tomada.

–Lo siento –dijo ella, abrazándola–. Lo siento tanto. Te lo prometo. Nunca te dejaré. –Cissy asintió y dejó que su hermana mayor la abrazara, ambas llorando y con miedo por su futuro.

* * *

Bella vio el tren escarlata acercarse y sonrió. Se había ofrecido a llevar a sus hermanas a casa, aunque no lo haría tan pronto como le habían aconsejado. Cissy corrió con entusiasmo hacia ella en cuanto la vio, lista para abrazarla, sólo para recordar y detenerse al último segundo, asintiendo y sonriendo.

–Es bueno verte, Bellatrix –habló formalmente, y Bella no pudo evitar reírse–.

–Ven aquí –dijo, abrazándola. Era esa escena pública e inusual lo que Andy vio mientras se acercaba.

–¿Bellatrix?

–Hola Andy, ¿cómo estuvo su año? –Andy miró a Cissy con confusión, y su hermana menor sólo sacudió su cabeza, también sin comprender.

–Estuvo… bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú? No hemos escuchado de ti en semanas.

–Estaba lejos y no podía comunicarme. Pero no hablemos aquí. Andy, por favor aparécete en el Caldero Chorreante, yo llevaré a Cissy. –Andy asintió, aún confundida, pero la siguió al punto de aparición. Bella agitó su mano, haciendo desaparecer sus baúles, y tomó el hombro de Cissy, desapareciendo con ella.

Una vez llegaron las tres al Caldero Chorreante, Bella las llevó a un cuarto privado que había reservado con anticipación, y agitó su mano dentro, para ser rodeadas por un obvio encantamiento de privacidad.

–Bella, ¿acabas de usar magia sin varita? –preguntó Cissy.

–Sí –dijo con una gran sonrisa–. Sólo puedo realizar hechizos sencillos por el momento, pero el Señor Oscuro me ha estado enseñando. –La manera en la que lo dijo claramente mostraba su orgullo.

–¿El Señor Oscuro te ha estado entrenando? –preguntó Andy.

–Sí. Comenzó en febrero, después de una reunión organizada por el padre de Rodolphus. –Se sentó en una de las sillas e indicó a sus hermanas que la acompañaran–. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que salí de Hogwarts ya que Rodolphus siempre encontraba la manera de mantenerme en casa… Pero el Señor Oscuro se ha asegurado de que no vuelva a ocurrir. –Su sonrisa dijo más que cualquier descripción, y Andy y Cissy sintieron escalofríos en su espalda–. Me pidió que lo acompañara a unas cuantas misiones, y… me _valora_. Siempre está hablando de que soy su número uno, y me pide que me quede después de las reuniones para… hablar. –Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

–Bella… –dijo Andy con preocupación en su voz–. Tú...

–Me dijo que si sigo así, entrenando, creciendo más y más poderosa, puedo ascender a ser su mano derecha. No es que necesite una pero, ¡el honor!

–Sí, Bella, es un… honor –dijo Cissy, aún preocupada.

–Bueno, quería que tuviéramos un momento para hablar antes de que regresaran con nuestros padres, y porque me marcho a otra misión mañana.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Andy con nueva preocupación.

–No puedo darles detalles, pero el Señor Oscuro me pidió que atendiera a alguien en su lugar. No debería tomar mucho tiempo.

–Buena suerte, Bella –dijo Cissy. No estaba segura de que más decir.

–Y tengo noticias fabulosas para ustedes –dijo Bella después de un momento de silencio–. Andy, él estuvo muy impresionado contigo durante la reunión de invierno, y considerando lo que ha ocurrido con Rodolphus, considera que sería mejor que no te casaras con Rabastan y ha hablado con nuestros padres para pedirles que cancelen el compromiso.

–¿ _Él_ lo considera? –preguntó Andy.

–Pues, no negaré que mencioné como no considero que los Lestrange están al nivel de las hermanas Black, y obviamente está de acuerdo. Así que espera que puedas elegir a alguien adecuado, sin límite de tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué? –Andy intercambió una mirada rápida con Cissy–. Gr… gracias.

–Te dije que encontraría la manera –continuó Bella–. Y sé que ambas estaban preocupadas de los peligros de unirse a la causa, así que me aseguró que cuando se unan será en el papel que consideren mejor. No sólo necesita guerreros y líderes, después de todo. Una Maestra de Encantamientos, o una sanadora –dijo mirando a Andy–, o una Maestra de Transformaciones o Pociones –dijo mirando a Cissy–, siempre son necesitadas.

–Gracias, Bella –dijo Cissy con una sonrisa–. Siempre estás cuidando de nosotras. Gracias. –Cissy miró a Andy, quien estaba evitando mirarlas a las dos.

–No necesitas agradecerme, Cissy. Ahora tenemos al Señor Oscuro de nuestro lado. Sus planes avanzan rápidamente, y pronto los sangre pura se elevarán a su lugar correcto, sin impurezas en nuestro camino. –Andy palideció y miró a Cissy, pero su hermana menor sólo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia–. Y cuando llegue el momento, mostraremos a nuestros padres y al mundo quienes son en verdad las hermanas Black. Nada podrá detenernos.

* * *

Un rayo de luz rojo salió de la varita de Bellatrix y se estrelló contra la cama, haciéndola explotar en pedazos. Cissy observaba a su hermana desde la puerta, dispuesta a no entrometerse. La ira de Bella no podía ser detenida, y la hermana menor observó a la mayor mientras destruía la habitación de su hermana Andromeda.

–¡Traidora! –gritó Bella–. ¡Cómo se atreve!

Cissy no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pronto no había nada en el cuarto excepto marcas negras y escombro. Todo lo que alguna vez había pertenecido a la segunda hermana Black se había ido.

–Bella…

–¿Cómo se atreve? –Había lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, lágrimas de coraje, y por un momento Cissy pensó que iba a atacarla, pero sabía mejor. Bella nunca la lastimaría, nunca _las_ lastimaría.

–Lo siento.

–Debería ir y acabar con él. ¡Mostrarle lo que un sangre sucia en verdad merece!

–¡Bella! –Cissy corrió dentro del cuarto–. Por favor, no, sé que estás molesta… lo entiendo...

–¡No! Merece morir por manchar su honor. ¿Ella es una Black y él se _atrevió_ a poner sus sucias manos en ella?

–Se enamoró, Bella… –Bella la miró como si hubiera dicho una locura.

– _¿Amor?_ ¿Y qué del amor por sus hermanas? ¿Y qué de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella? ¡Todo lo que hemos dado por ella! –Bella estaba temblando, y era la primera vez que Cissy se preguntaba si quizás sus padres habían pedido más a cambio de otorgar a Andrómeda la libertad de elegir su pareja. Quizás el Señor Oscuro había pedido más…– Es una traidora. Una desgracia...

–Ella...

–Lo pagará. Quizás no hoy, o en un año. Pero un día pagará por esta traición. Sufrirá las consecuencias de sus acciones.

–Bella… –Pero su hermana no la estaba escuchando.

–La enseñé, la entrené, la guié, ¿y tiró _todo_ a la basura por un _sangre sucia_? No hay perdón. Lo pagará.

–Bella… quizás...

–¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir más en su defensa! –gritó Bella con tono agudo–. Se fue, y no debemos perder el aliento hablando de ella. Ya no es una de nosotras. Es una _Tonks_ ahora, una traidora a su sangre… Lo eligió a él, y al elegirlo, nos abandonó.

–¡Bella… no es tu culpa! –Cissy abrazó a su hermana, lágrimas en sus ojos, y pudo sentir a Bella temblando en sus brazos–. Hiciste lo que pudiste… _Ella_ nos dejó… Déjala ir –continuó Cissy–. Olvídate de cobrar venganza. Ella siempre quiso su libertad, y sé que hiciste lo mejor para dárnosla, pero ella lo eligió a _él_ por encima de nosotras. No merece nuestra preocupación o enojo. Tú lo dijiste. Ya no es una de nosotras. –Empujó a Bella para mirarla a los ojos y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, y su hermana finalmente asintió. Cissy podía ver que no iba a dejarlo ir, pero quizás Andy sería feliz… si ella y su _esposo_ nunca se encontraban con Bella y su ira.

* * *

Andy se sentó, exhausta. Le había tomado bastante tiempo, pero Dora finalmente se había quedado dormida. Ted estaba trabajando, y quizás esta sería su única oportunidad de descansar por unas horas, así que intentó acomodarse en la mecedora en el cuarto de Dora. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó el ruido de la chimenea y se puso de pie con renuencia para ver quién intentaba visitarlos.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio la cabeza flotante de su hermana menor. Titubeó, pero le permitió entrar. Cissy asintió con aprecio una vez llegó, pero no habló, sólo caminó arriba a uno de los pequeños cuartos en la casa. Andy la siguió, varita en mano, y preocupación en sus ojos.

Cissy caminó a la cuna, donde vio a una pequeña bebé con cabello castaño claro durmiendo tranquilamente. Cissy sonrió y se acercó, y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Dora se movió un poco, y su cabello rápidamente adoptó un tono rojizo. Cissy miró a Andy con una ceja elevada, y ella sólo asintió como si fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba. Cissy miró de nuevo a la bebé y sonrió con orgullo. Después, miró a Andy de nuevo, dejó salir un largo suspiro, y caminó abajo. Andy no la siguió, sólo esperó a escuchar el ruido de la chimenea que marcaba que su hermana se había ido.

* * *

Andromeda se despertó al sentir a alguien acercándose a sus barreras. Miró a Ted, quien dormía profundamente, y tomó su varita. La perturbación en las barreras se sentía más como un pedido que una invasión, así que decidió no despertarlo y bajó las escaleras. Llegó a la ventana del salón, desde donde podía ver la pequeña puerta de la cerca, y el borde de las barreras. Suspiró cuando vio a Narcissa, y con un movimiento de su varita le permitió acceso, sólo esta vez.

Andromeda esperó en la puerta con paciencia hasta que su hermana menor llegó a ella.

–Has mejorado tus defensas –dijo Narcissa–. Intenté llamar primero –dijo, lanzando una mirada rápida a la chimenea.

–Uno no puede estar lo suficiente seguro estos días –fue su respuesta mientras permitía que su hermana entrara y le ofreció un asiento. Pero ella no lo aceptó.

–Fue capturada en la casa de los Longbottom.

–Lo sé. –Continuaron de pie en silencio, hasta que Narcissa no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, lágrimas cayendo. Andromeda no se movió por un momento, pero se rindió bajo el abrazo de su hermana. Levantó la cabeza después de un minuto y notó a Ted en las escaleras con una obvia expresión de preocupación, pero asintió en su dirección para asegurarle que estaba bien. Él respondió también asintiendo, y regresó a la cama.

Las dos hermanas continuaron abrazadas por un largo tiempo, hasta que Narcissa se alejó. Había tanto que querían decirse, pero no podían romper el silencio.

–Esto no ha terminado, Cissy, ten cuidado –dijo Andy finalmente. Cissy asintió, pero no respondió por un minuto.

–Me… me encantaría que lo conocieras… –dijo Cissy–. Es igual a Lucius.

–Quizás… quizás un día… –Cissy asintió. Ninguna sabía que más decir, así que Andy decidió abrazar a su hermana menor de nuevo antes de caminarla a la puerta.

–¿Eres feliz, Andy?

–Lo soy. ¿Tú?

–Yo… quizás ahora lo pueda ser.

* * *

Andromeda entró a la pequeña oficina en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde Narcissa acababa de firmar sus papeles de libertad. Caminó a ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Narcissa pudo ver el enojo, la tristeza, y la aceptación en su mirada. Dirigió su atención al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su hermana mayor, para después regresar su mirada a Andromeda.

–Lo siento. –Andromeda asintió–. ¿Qué… Ya han tomado una decisión?

–Draco pasará un año en Azkaban… los dementores se han ido –agregó al ver la expresión de pánico en Narcissa, y la mujer más joven suspiró con alivio.

–¿Y después?

–Depende de él. –Narcissa asintió y bajó la mirada. No podía ver a su hermana a los ojos por más de unos segundos–. ¿Qué harás tú ahora, Narcissa?

–No lo sé. –El silencio reinó en el cuarto por unos minutos–. Ya no sé quién soy –habló de repente.

–Pues entonces, hay que buscarte ropa limpia y sacarte de aquí. Tienes tiempo para descifrarlo.

Narcissa asintió y se puso de pie para caminar detrás de ella. La siguió de cerca a través de los pasillos del Ministerio, pero no pudo controlar más sus pensamientos.

–Andy… ella...

–Lo sé. –Narcissa pudo ver los labios de su hermana presionados en una línea delgada.

–Lo siento. –Andromeda se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta.

–Me quitó lo más preciado en mi vida. _Ella_ lo hizo. Y ahora está muerta. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, una parte de mí siempre se preocupó por ella y su futuro. Pero ahora, ni siquiera puedo _sentir_ dolor por su muerte porque hizo lo único que en el fondo de mi corazón jamás la creí capaz de hacer. Ella… –Narcissa vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero más que eso, vio la ira, y una sed por venganza. Podía sentir su dolor, su ira, su tristeza, y su asco con sólo verla. Y se sintió avergonzada por la parte que tomó en todo esto. Sintió culpa por lo mucho que había fallado a sus dos hermanas.

–Ya no soy una Black, y no tengo deseo de serlo –continuó Andromeda–. Tengo una sola tarea en esta vida, y es cuidar de este pequeño. Es tu deber el recuperar el honor de nuestra familia, de nuestro nombre. Ya no tienes a alguien que te controle, Narcissa, y es hora de que hagas lo que es mejor para nosotras, como siempre juramos hacerlo. –Andromeda tragó saliva y miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos–. Sólo somos tú y yo, Cissy, las últimas de las hermanas Black. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda para que protejas a mi nieto como su padrino y yo hemos protegido al tuyo?

Narcissa sabía muy bien que Draco sólo estaría un año en Azkaban y que ella había sido liberada con sólo la pérdida de las propiedades Malfoy gracias a la intervención de Potter y Andromeda. Pero esta no era una petición a cambio de eso. Le estaba preguntando si aún eran hermanas, tan cercanas como una vez lo habían sido. Como respuesta, Cissy se acercó a ella y dio un suave beso a Teddy en su frente. Él suspiró mientras dormía. Andy asintió y se dio la vuelta, con Narcissa ya no siguiéndola, pero caminando a su lado.


End file.
